Total Drama Super Powers
by eggyrocks321
Summary: Chris is coming back to the island with another group of 22 teens with extraordinary super powers! Campers have arrived!


**Just a note before we start, I'll only be doing ten now so it won't be extremely long, and as of right now, NO ROMANCE cause I suck at it. And I would have wrote this earlier but I'm helping a friend with a thing that she's doing for somebody, so that takes up some of my time. Anyways, for now, enjoy!**

Chris stood on the dock of shame smiling with his hands behind his back and standing up straight. "Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Super Powers! Today, we're going to meet all the freaks that'll be staying here tortured my me, Chef Hatchet, and the outdoors. First up is Naomi!"

He looked over to an approaching boat. It pulled up and sat for a few seconds until a bridge of ice came out and stopped at the edge of the dock, spitting out two suitcases. They sat there for a few more seconds until a girl popped out yelling, "Ice-enista is here!" She had wavy black hair with a purple streak with tan skin. She was in a light blue spandex suit and a snowflake helmet with blue green gloves and boots.

Chris burst out laughing at the sight of her costume. She looked at him with a sad face. "What, did I do something wrong?" He continued laughing at her, completely ignoring her question. She snarled at him and used her hands to throw an ice cube at his head. He rubbed his head and glared at her before turning back to the camera.

"Well, next up is Praxie." Another boat came up and stopped at the edge of the dock. A boy came out with straight blonde hair and blue arms dressed in purple and black short sleeved jacket and pants and black sneakers with a purple scarf around his neck.

He started walking to the end of the dock, shivering all the way. Chris eyed his scarf and said, "Dude, you know that it's, like, 98 degrees outside." Praxie stopped, sneezed, and said, "We can't all be warm all the time." He started walking again until he tripped and skidded on the ground until he was laying at the edge of the dock, with the tips of his fingers in the water. He brought his hand up to find them covered in ice. He sighed and walked to the edge of the dock with his head hung until he bumped into Naomi, causing her to fall into the water. She glared at him as he chuckled nervously and hung his head again.

Chris chuckled and said, "Wow. Well, now we have Dallas!" The boat pulled up and two bags were thrown out, but instead of a person coming out, the only thing that came out was a fly. It buzzed around in Chris's face before he started swatting at it. Then, the fly flew to the bags and turned into a pale girl with blonde knee length hair dressed in a leather jacket and gloves, a splatter paint tank-top, a black skirt, black combat boots, rainbow socks, and a lightning bolt marking over her eye.

The expression on her face looked as if she had just been thrown ten miles by a tornado as she yelled, "Woah, what was that about? We just met and you're already trying to kill me!" Chris chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah, that's how it works here. Now, to the end of the dock."

She growled at him a bit before crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. She then grabbed her bags and turned into a wave, sweeping her bags over to the end of the dock and turning back to normal when she reached the end. By that time, Naomi had picked herself up, still glaring at Praxie.

Chris had a satisfied look on his face as he said, "Ah hatred, such a beautiful thing. Now, next up is Fauna!" The boat pulled up and a girl with long black hair and brown eyes hopped off. She had a bright pink button up shirt tied up under her chest, khaki pants, and flip-flops and was carrying a box.

"Hey Chris, I am so excited to be here!" She skipped over to him and handed him a blue and white button that said "Save the Whales" from out of the box. She smiled big and said, "Save the whales!" He laughed and said, "Sure thing," before he tossed the button into the water. She frowned and wale over to the end of the dock, the plants noticeably drooping a bit. "Next. Let's introduce Wolfgang!"

The boat came and a boy with black and green hair in a faux hawk and slightly tanned skin came out with his arms crossed, looking around. He had on a black Ramones t-shirt, black pants, black converse, and a black wristband. Chris chuckled and said, "Dude, are you sure you're wearing enough black?"

Wolfgang glared at him and all of a sudden, a gust of wind blew Chris off of the dock and into the water. A satisfied smirk came upon Wolfgang's face as he went to the end of the dock. Dallas smiled and said, "Ooh, looks like fun, I wanna try!" She then turned into air. Wolfgang shrugged and blew a gust of wind toward the island. A few seconds later, a loud bang could be heard on a tree, and Dallas turned back into herself, back plastered against a tree. She fell down and started walking back over to the dock yelling, "I'm okay!" Chris got back on the dock, spit out some water, and stood back up.

"Okay, at least I get to kill him in the challenges. Anyways, let's welcome Allison!" The boat once again came up and a girl with black and purple hair and green eyes quietly came out, looking around. She was dressed in an "I Love Cupcakes", black jeans, and white and black sneakers. She was looking around and had just passed Chris when he said, "Hey." She screamed and clapped her hands together and all of a sudden, an explosion goes off. When it clears up, you can see scorch marks on everybody, but most on Allison and Chris, and their hair is sticking up.

Allison looks at him and chuckles nervously until Chris points to the edge of the dock and says, "Go….now." She hung her head and joined the rest. "Okay, next up is Riley!" He started smoothing his hair down as the boat pulled up and a girl with wild blonde/brown hair with white goggles jumped off. She was dressed in an aqua jacket over a white "Life is like a Whirlwind, Live it like a Tornado!" black plaid capri pants, and black high-tops. She ran up to Chris and said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to be here! It's soooo cool and…I have a weird craving for Chinese food…"

She instantly disappeared and reappeared wearing a sombrero, poncho, and eating a taco. Praxie looked at her and said, "Um…that's not Chinese food." She looked at the taco and asked, "Really, then what's this junk?" She tossed the taco over her shoulder and started talking about Chinese food until Chris knocked her out with a skillet.

"Well, as long as she's done talking, let's bring out Vern!" The boat came up and deposited a boy with brown slightly messy hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark green shirt with a spade on it, a blue unzipped jacket, black skinny jeans, and green high-tops. He walked over to the end of the dock without even glancing at Chris. Chris looked at him and said, "What, we just met and you _already_ hate me?" Vern looked at him and said, "Hmm, you're surprised? I would think that you'd expect people to hate you." Chris chuckled and said, "Everybody has to use sarcasm." Vern's face hardened and he said, "Dude, I'm serious." He then stretched his arm out over to Chris, balled his hand up in a fist, and whacked Chris on top of his head. Then he piled his long arm beside him and stood there.

Chris rubbed the top of his head and said, "Okay, now for the last two for now, Wrin and Wren!" Instead of a boat coming, you could see two identical girls in the distance with short curly honey blonde hair. One was running on the water and the other was on the others shoulder with her hands back, fire coming out of them. Wren, the one running, jumped up on the dock and Wrin jumped off of her shoulders. Wren was dressed in a green tank top and white shorts ad Wrin was in a white tank top and green shorts.

Wren started talking saying, "Hey Chris we are" "so excited to" "be here!" They were smiling by the time that was over and Chris looked at them like they had a mental issue. "Okay, since I can't run away from you two, I'm just going to end the show. On the next episode, we'll meet the remaining campers and get the show started, and I'll see if my budget will pay for the dry-cleaning that I now need. Find out next time on Total Drama Super Powers!"


End file.
